Gibraltar Lane
by DieterHoffmann
Summary: Et... si la Crise omniaque s'était réglée sans plus de troubles? Si Overwatch avait été dissoute, mais uniquement car, dans un monde en paix, on n'avait plus eu besoin d'elle? Si ses anciens membres, soldats et autres, avaient pu jouir d'une retraite méritée dans une jolie banlieue à l'américaine, construite rien que pour eux? Contiendra, à terme, tous les personnages du jeu.
1. Jack & Hana 1

Le soleil était à peine levé en cette belle matinée de mai, alors que Jack Morrison, lui, était déjà debout depuis un moment. Après avoir fait ses exercices matinaux et pris une bonne douche, il avait revêtu son peignoir favori et ses lunettes, et traversait à présent la pelouse soigneusement tondue de son jardin de devant, jetant un regard attendri sur son barbecue fraîchement sorti du garage –qui bientôt reprendrait du service avec le retour des beaux jours- et un autre regard, plus sévère, sur l'écureuil replet qui dévorait les graines destinées aux oiseaux dans la mangeoire prétendument à l'épreuve des rongeurs arboricoles.

Le journal, comme d'habitude avait été jeté avec une certaine habileté sur l'allée pavée de dalles de pierre, et attendait paisiblement qu'on vienne le chercher. Ayant ramassé l'épais cahier de papier et humé l'odeur de l'encre fraîche, Jack releva les yeux, et fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard croisa celui de son voisin d'en face, de l'autre côté de la rue.

.

Gabriel Reyes, en tenue d'intérieur sous son épais manteau de cuir –la matinée était fraîche- avisa son ancien frère d'armes dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa demeure de style colonial. Et lui aussi se renfrogna, un rictus déformant le coin de sa bouche.

Les deux hommes, figés, se défièrent du regard quelques secondes, puis Jack se détourna, calant avec défiance son journal sous son bras. Gabriel attendit que le vétéran à lunettes ait refermé sa porte pour descendre les trois marches du perron et aller à son tour chercher son quotidien. Fouillant le jardin des yeux, le Latino finit par le découvrir –atterri dans une des plates-bandes. Avec une édition normale, il aurait pu le pardonner. Mais le poids rajouté par les cahiers du week-end avait rendu le journal assez lourd pour qu'il brise sans pitié aucune la tige de deux malheureuses tulipes s'étant trouvées en-dessous suite au lancer du livreur.

Avec un soupir navré, Gabriel s'accroupit près du parterre et considéra les fleurs. Fichues. Il se résigna à les couper avec son fidèle couteau de combat –qui ne le quittait jamais- dans l'optique de les mettre dans un vase sur la table du petit-déjeuner, et se promit à la fois de revenir ôter les bulbes plus tard, et de se lever plus tôt encore le lundi suivant pour alpaguer le petit livreur boutonneux et lui expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes que la boîte aux lettres était là pour une raison…

.

« Hana, réveille-toi. »

La voix douce mais néanmoins impérative de son père tira la jeune femme de son profond sommeil –enfin, juste assez pour qu'elle l'entrevoie se découper en contre-jour dans la lumière éblouissante qui émanait du couloir, derrière lui. Plissant les paupières, Hana roula sur le côté en maugréant quelque chose d'indistinct, ramenant la couverture sur elle. Couverture qui s'envola soudainement, tirée sans ménagement. La jeune femme se recroquevilla, un courant d'air frais l'assaillant.

« Papa, on est samedi… » grogna-t-elle.

« Exact, et il est hors de question que je te laisse encore une fois faire la grasse matinée. Debout, soldat ! »

« Sérieux, t'as vu l'heure ? » geignit Hana en réponse après avoir consulté son smartphone.

« L'avenir appartient… »

« …À ceux qui se lèvent tôt. »

Ils avaient terminé la phrase en chœur, avec conviction pour Morrison, avec lassitude pour Hana.

« Tout à fait », appuya le vétéran. « Je veux bien t'accorder le temps qu'il me faudra pour redescendre à la cuisine et cuire deux œufs. Passé ce délai, je reviens te chercher, et avec le clairon s'il le faut ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il tourna les talons, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Avec un profond soupir, la jeune femme décida qu'il valait mieux obtempérer. Il était sérieux, et elle avait déjà de très mauvais souvenirs de réveils au son de la petite trompette que Jack avait achetée dans un vide-grenier quelques années auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, le carrelage froid lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir mis de chaussettes. Jack, la voyant, retira la poêle du feu à gaz et l'amena sur la table, déjà dressée comme à l'accoutumée, avec les serviettes bien pliées en triangle et les couverts alignés avec un soin maniaque sur la droite des deux assiettes.

« Excellent timing, jeune fille » approuva-t-il. « Mais tu aurais pu t'habiller un peu… »

Dans le short et le T-shirt informe qui lui servaient de pyjama, Hana pouffa.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment, considérant d'un regard ostentatoire le tablier que son père avait revêtu, et sur lequel on pouvait lire _Kiss the Cook_.

Arborant un air faussement outré alors qu'il lui servait ses œufs brouillés, le vétéran déclara :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce tablier est pratique, et c'était ton cadeau, après tout ! »

Hana remercia l'homme grisonnant, et ne put se départir de son sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait face à elle et se versait ce qui était sans doute son deuxième ou troisième café long de la matinée. Ces petits cadeaux, comme le tablier ou la tasse qu'il utilisait presque exclusivement (sur la céramique de laquelle de grosses lettres rouges déclamaient _World's #1 Dad_ ) étaient presque toujours achetés en guise de blague gentillette, mais Hana était toujours terriblement touchée par le fait que son père les utilise réellement, et ne les stocke pas bêtement dans un coin.

Mordant dans un toast pour étouffer son sourire en coin, la jeune femme demanda ensuite :

« Mais sans rire, pourquoi tu m'as levée aussi tôt un samedi ? »

Jack la regarda avec incrédulité, haussant un épais sourcil.

« Tu as vraiment oublié ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Faisant un effort pour réorganiser ses pensées encore un peu embrumées de sommeil, Hana réalisa soudain où il voulait en venir : la voiture !

.

Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'elle avait demandé à Jack si elle pouvait avoir sa propre voiture, même d'occasion, même un tacot, du moment que ce soit la sienne. Il n'avait pas été d'accord au début, assurant que la Buick reconvertie qu'ils utilisaient était plus que suffisante. Elle avait argué que cela lui apporterait plus de responsabilités, plus d'indépendance. Un pas de plus vers une certaine liberté. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était sa petite princesse, son enfant chérie, et qu'il pouvait parfois se montrer un brin trop protecteur et strict sur certains sujets –dont les gens qu'elle fréquentait, en particulier les garçons- : l'argument s'était donc retourné contre elle.

Mais, à force d'insister, de promettre, de supplier même, Jack avait cédé. Cependant, il avait été intraitable sur un point : ce serait à elle de réunir l'argent nécessaire, car il n'avancerait pas un centime pour ce véhicule. Au lieu de rester assise devant ses jeux vidéo adorés, Hana avait donc passé ses vacances d'hiver à travailler à la caisse d'un supermarché et à distribuer des prospectus pour telle ou telle fête de Noël. À Pâques, ç'avait été la même chose : elle avait même accepté de se déguiser en lapin pour divertir des enfants –ce qui, quand on connaissait son manque de patience vis-à-vis des marmots, soulignait bien sa détermination.

Et enfin, la veille, la jeune femme avait étalé et compté ses revenus durement acquis sur la table du salon. Mille deux-cents quarante dollars. Une belle somme, en tout cas suffisante pour son projet. Car, s'étant rendu compte de la difficulté d'économiser ses salaires, elle avait abandonné l'idée de s'acheter une voiture neuve. Jack avait reconnu son engagement, et lui avait promis de l'accompagner le lendemain samedi à la casse voisine pour récupérer un véhicule à portée de sa bourse.

.

Réalisant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir avoir sa propre automobile, payée à la sueur de son front, Hana émit un cri de joie strident et jeta les bras en l'air, puis se leva d'un bond pour aller se pendre au cou de son père –lequel, passée la peur de choir de sa propre chaise sous l'assaut, lui rendit son étreinte en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

.

Lorsque père et fille sortirent de chez eux un peu plus tard, ils furent interpellés depuis le jardin voisin.

« Bonjour, M. Morrison, bonjour Hana ! »

C'était Genji Shimada, le cadet de la fratrie qui habitait la maison à côté de la leur, et la première du cul-de-sac circulaire que formait le bout de Gibraltar Lane. Un jeune homme charmant et poli, plus souvent enclin à discuter que son frère aîné, Hanzo. Mais ces qualités ne l'empêchaient pas de figurer sur la liste des personnes que Jack gardait à l'œil dans l'entourage de sa fille. Parce que, eh bien, c'était un garçon proche de la trentaine, célibataire et –de l'avis de Hana- « plutôt craquant ». Il ne comprenait pas bien en quoi les cheveux teints en vert et les tenues parfois excentriques de ce fils d'immigrés japonais pouvaient avoir de « craquant », mais bon…

« Salut, Genji ! » le salua la jeune femme en retour, s'approchant de la barrière qui séparait les deux jardins.

« Salut, la jeunesse » lâcha Jack avec un geste distrait de la main à son attention alors qu'il levait le verrouillage de sa Buick.

« Si je peux me permettre, te voilà bien matinale, voisine » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'Asiatique.

Hana sourit, amusée. Comme l'anglais n'était pas la langue maternelle des frères Shimada, ceux-ci utilisaient parfois des tournures de phrases alambiquées, voire solennelles.

« Ouais, on va chercher une voiture pour moi. Ma propre voiture, enfin ! Tu te rends compte ? J'étais tellement excitée que je n'en ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! »

Jack, qui suivait la conversation d'une oreille, se retint de faire un commentaire quant à cette dernière affirmation.

Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers sa fille et annonça bien haut :

« D'ailleurs, si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, son carrosse est avancé… parce qu'elle doit encore passer son permis. »

Hana soupira, vaguement gênée. Genji éclata de rire, un rire franc et, comme à son habitude, jamais moqueur.

« Je vois ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Pas de honte à avoir, je devrais moi-même songer à étudier pour cela ! »

« Tu ne conduis pas ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Jamais. Nous avons une moto, mais c'est mon frère qui tient le guidon. Je me contente de m'accrocher de mon mieux derrière lui quand il doit me déposer quelque part. »

« J'imagine la scène » pouffa Hana.

« Allez, en voiture » intervint Jack, qui s'impatientait. « Tu auras tout le temps de flirter quand on sera revenus. »

Avec un salut de la main, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Genji ne put en être sûr, mais il lui sembla que le regard de M. Morrison le fixait une seconde de trop derrière ses lunettes fumées alors qu'il refermait la portière derrière sa fille…

.

Une fois que Jack eut démarré, et qu'ils se furent engagés dans l'avenue qui quittait le quartier, Hana, un sourire en coin, demanda :

« Du temps pour _flirter_ , vraiment ? Venant de ta part, ça me surprend… »

« J'ai dit ça comme ça » soupira le vétéran, « mais je te préviens : tu n'as pas intérêt à me prendre au pied de la lettre ! »


	2. Lena 1

Lena Oxton ralentit enfin l'allure alors que son jogging matinal prenait fin, comme à l'accoutumée, devant le banc qui ornait (sous un unique arbre) l'ilot central du cul-de-sac circulaire de Gibraltar Lane. Se laissant tomber sur l'assise de bois patinée par le temps et les éléments, elle reprenait son souffle, se relaxant dans la calme atmosphère matinale, et jetant un regard panoramique et un peu attendri sur son quartier.

Celui-ci accueillait majoritairement des vétérans, des retraités de la force militaire spéciale connue à l'époque sous le nom d'Overwatch. Ils étaient au moins une demi-douzaine, tous d'un certain âge, et tous de bons voisins à leur façon. À ces ex-soldats d'élite s'ajoutaient une bonne poignée de personnages un peu originaux, jeunes et moins jeunes, et même quelques omniaques, tous cohabitant dans une ambiance plutôt positive.

.

Sur l'avenue, avant que celle-ci ne s'élargisse en un plan circulaire, les premières maisons abritaient pour l'une un cabinet médical, et pour l'autre une salle de sport.

Le docteur Angela Ziegler, une expatriée suisse, habitait la première. De formation scientifique, elle avait laissé tomber la recherche pour devenir médecin militaire dans l'organisation Overwatch. Lorsque cette dernière avait été démantelée –car devenue inutile dans un monde désormais paisible- le bon Dr Ziegler s'était portée volontaire pour veiller sur ses plus vieux membres, partis jouir d'une retraite méritée dans ce petit quartier tranquille.

Aimable, discrète, prévenante et d'une douceur sans pareille, celle que les anciens surnommaient « Doc Mercy » était la responsable du suivi médical et psychologique de ces vieux guerriers. Elle avait connu la guerre, comme eux, et sur les mêmes fronts : elle les comprenait donc mieux que quiconque. Toutefois, son passé militaire ne faisait pas obstacle à ses obligations envers les autres résidents de l'allée, et tous venaient la consulter dès que le besoin s'en faisait ressentir –car le Dr Ziegler, de son côté, était toujours disponible, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, pour ses patients. Jamais Lena n'avait connu une personne ayant mieux trouvé sa vocation.

.

La salle de sport (en réalité, le rez-de-chaussée aménagé d'un pavillon) était l'illustration même de la bonne cohabitation sur Gibraltar Lane. Elle était en effet la propriété partagée d'Aleksandra Zaryanova (dite « Zarya »), une Russe jadis championne d'haltérophilie, et de Tekhartha Zenyatta, un omniaque pacifiste militant affilié à la mouvance Shambali (des moines robotiques basés au Népal et prônant la coexistence humains-omniaques) qui gagnait honnêtement sa vie en tant que professeur de yoga et de méditation. Tous deux coaches, mais dans des domaines bien différents (elle l'aérobic et le fitness, et lui la gymnastique sacrée des yogis), ils en étaient venus à cohabiter par mesure d'économie de loyer.

Bien sûr, les débuts ne furent pas faciles : Zarya, en fille de la Mère-Patrie, avait depuis l'enfance été abreuvée de propagande antiomniaque, et se méfiait comme de la peste de ceux qui, depuis la Crise trente ans plus tôt, étaient vus comme « l'ennemi ». Parqués dans des ghettos, interdits de présence en certains lieux, ceux-ci étaient volontiers dépeints par le Kremlin comme des parasites, des espions et des traîtres fielleux qui n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour poignarder une fois encore leurs créateurs dans le dos…

Cependant, l'infinie patience et la bonté sans fond de Zenyatta avaient fini par venir à bout de la méfiance naturelle de la jeune femme. Et même si celle-ci ne considérait pas l'omniaque comme un « ami », au moins avait-elle accepté de le traiter en égal, divisant équitablement l'occupation de leur salle commune. Evidemment, quelques disputes éclataient encore sur un malentendu ou une remarque déplacée (venant le plus souvent de la Russe), mais rien n'avait jamais dégénéré. Cela tenait à leur caractère respectif, s'était dit Lena : « Zen », comme son surnom l'indiquait, ne perdait jamais son calme robotique, et Zarya, quand la colère la prenait, préférait partir en claquant la porte pour souffler un peu en tapant des sacs de sable ou en levant de la fonte en quantité phénoménale dans un gymnase quelconque. Les rares fois où ils se brouillaient encore, les choses se tassaient donc d'elles-mêmes en moins de deux heures…

.

À côté de la salle de sport, se trouvait le pavillon coquet aux façades blanches de Reinhardt Wilhelm. Celui-ci, ancien soldat d'Overwatch et combattant médaillé de l'Ordre des Croisés d'Allemagne, était le doyen des résidents. À soixante ans passés, ce colosse borgne à la barbe et aux cheveux argentés portait la réputation –non usurpée- de grand-papa gâteau du quartier.

Toujours prêt à donner un coup de main à ses voisins, à prêter des outils ou du sucre, à participer à toute activité sociale, voire à garder une maison ou un animal pendant les vacances de ses propriétaires, il était de toutes les batailles –pour ainsi dire. Son caractère amical et ouvert, sa voix tonitruante au fort accent teutonique et sa franchise inaltérable en faisaient un homme entier, ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde –mais Reinhardt s'en moquait bien, occupé qu'il était à vivre paisiblement sa retraite avec ses anciens camarades d'armes (comme lui retraités) et ses nouveaux voisins.

Après son installation, et en moins d'un mois, il avait rendu visite à tout le monde, et avait également invité chacun dans sa modeste demeure, meublée avec un goût certain pour le bois ancien et décorée d'innombrables souvenirs de sa carrière militaire –le plus imposant étant sans doute son armure de Croisé, qu'il avait exposée dans le salon, entourée de photos, de médailles et d'autres objets variés (chopes à couvercle, trophées et ainsi de suite). Au sol, des tapis moelleux, aux murs des lambris de chêne clair : en somme, l'impression de pénétrer dans un relais de chasse de la Forêt-Noire. Reinhardt aimait à recevoir des visites-surprise, et avait toujours une bière ou une limonade au frais pour ses amis.

Très actif physiquement pour un homme de son âge, il était l'un des meilleurs clients de Zarya, et partageait parfois les séances de jogging de Lena. Une de ses autres passions était le rock vintage, et particulièrement la musique de David Hasselhoff –passion plutôt solitaire, dont il profitait au calme chez lui. Amateur de base-ball et de golf, il invitait fréquemment ses anciens camarades à regarder sur sa vieille télévision les matches les plus importants de la saison.

Aux yeux de Reinhardt, les nouvelles générations étaient pleines de potentiel et porteuses d'espoir, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était autant apprécié des jeunes du quartier. Car il n'avait pas le côté radoteur de beaucoup d'autres vétérans.

.

Un contre-exemple parfait était Jack Morrison, ancien officier d'Overwatch lui aussi, qui vivait tout à côté de Reinhardt. De prime abord, c'était un homme d'un certain âge à l'air austère, au sourire rare et à la voix autoritaire –la parfaite caricature du vétéran américain en somme, impression renforcée par sa conduite très stricte, son goût pour l'ordre et ses tendances moralisatrices.

Mais Lena, comme d'autres, avait appris à le connaître : et sous ses dehors de vieux grincheux se cachait un cœur d'or, un voisin adorant les barbecues communautaires et les rediffusions de _soap operas_ , et surtout une profonde volonté de rendre heureuse sa fille adoptive, Hana Song.

Peu de gens semblaient savoir comment Jack avait hérité de la garde de cette enfant, dont il prenait soin depuis plus de quinze ans. La jeune Coréenne, en tout cas, avait parfaitement adopté son nouveau père, et malgré leurs différences, on sentait entre eux une vraie complicité. Bien sûr, comme dans toute famille, il y avait parfois entre eux des tensions, des éclats de voix, des portes claquées. Ceci autant à cause du fort caractère et de la passion pour les jeux vidéo de Hana, que de l'attitude parfois trop stricte de Jack (sans compter son manque d'expérience préalable en tant que parent). L'adolescence de la jeune femme avait été particulièrement mouvementée, mais depuis ses dix-huit ans, elle s'était considérablement assagie, et Jack avait de son côté consenti à lâcher du lest –sauf sur un point : les garçons.

Quand elle les croisait, ces deux-là éveillaient toujours en Lena une sorte d'attendrissement : le contraste entre leurs passions, leurs caractères et leurs attitudes était contrebalancé par leur complémentarité en tant que binôme père-fille. Jack, peu doué en informatique et en nouvelles technologies, requérait souvent l'aide de Hana dans ces domaines. Et elle, de son côté, apprenait de lui en termes d'économie ménagère (car Jack, éternel célibataire, savait parfaitement tenir une maison), de jardinage et de mécanique.

Il n'y avait guère que sur un seul sujet que tous deux campaient sur leurs positions, et sur lequel leurs disputes portaient le plus souvent : l'amitié que Hana partageait avec Olivia Colomar, sa voisine en vis-à-vis.

.

Cette jeune femme d'origine mexicaine, un peu plus âgée que la Coréenne, résidait avec trois autres personnes dans la seule maison de style colonial qui subsistait au milieu des pavillons plus modernes de Gibraltar Lane. Et cette maisonnée avait, dans le quartier, une réputation plutôt étrange.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'inimitié ou de la méfiance, mais plutôt les abords difficiles et le caractère un brin antisocial des résidents de cette grande demeure presque sinistre qui les classifiaient comme les « pires » voisins de l'allée. Enfin, on n'en était pas à les ostraciser, mais même Lena –plutôt optimiste quant à la nature humaine- avait du mal à les trouver vraiment sympathiques.

Celui qui détenait le bail était Gabriel Reyes. Retraité d'Overwatch, ce natif de Los Angeles typé latino avait le même âge que Jack Morrison, et avait servi dans la même unité pendant des années. Ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'une brouille grave ne creuse un fossé entre eux. Et aujourd'hui encore, aucun de deux ne semblait prêt à pardonner à l'autre, malgré le fait qu'ils se retrouvassent à cohabiter face à face.

Toujours vêtu de noir, souriant rarement (et uniquement d'un genre de rictus cynique) et extrêmement taciturne, Gabriel était aussi passablement colérique, même s'il élevait rarement la voix. Si vous veniez à le saluer en passant, il vous regardait comme si votre salutation l'insultait, avec un regard sombre et insistant qui vous poussait à détourner les yeux et à accélérer le pas. Bref, un gaillard pas très engageant, qui plus est souffrant de syndrome de stress post-traumatique assez sévère –d'après ce que Lena avait entendu par hasard lors d'une visite chez le Dr Ziegler, il se réveillait souvent la nuit en hurlant, et gardait en permanence un couteau de survie sur lui.

Néanmoins, malgré son regard de tueur, sa passion immodérée pour les armes à feu et ses remarques parfois désobligeantes à l'égard de ses voisins, Lena ne doutait pas qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. En effet, quel homme foncièrement mauvais prendrait autant soin de son jardin ? Gabriel avait une véritable passion pour l'horticulture, et durant toute la belle saison, la pelouse de la vieille maison était presque dissimulée sous de multiples parterres, plates-bandes et buissons de fleurs diverses. À l'automne, les feuilles rouge vif de son petit érable japonais et celles, dorées, de son immense ginkgo jonchaient l'herbe parfaitement soignée, et quand revenait la neige, toutes les plantes –soigneusement taillées pour l'hivernage- s'endormaient, enveloppées dans des cocons de tulle douillet, pour mieux renaître au printemps suivant.

Comment, en voyant le soin qu'il apportait à ces végétaux, considérer le sombre vétéran comme une mauvaise personne ?

La première de ses colocataires était Amélie Lacroix, une Française installée aux Etats-Unis pour le travail. Danseuse de ballet, elle avait réorienté sa carrière après avoir signé un contrat d'importance avec une compagnie locale, et avait dû s'installer sur place. Gabriel, qui la connaissait suffisamment pour entendre parler de ce transfert, lui avait alors proposé cette cohabitation.

Comment le vétéran et la danseuse s'étaient-ils rencontrés et avaient-ils sympathisé ? Si quelqu'un à Gibraltar Lane le savait, il n'en avait rien dit. Mais, après avoir croisé à plusieurs reprises la beauté européenne au physique longiligne et aux longs cheveux corbeau, on pouvait comprendre ce qui les avait rapproché : une profonde misanthropie et un manque total de sens de l'humour.

Toujours tirée à quatre épingles mais d'attitude plutôt hautaine, la Française n'était pas très engageante. Peu souvent présente à la maison en période de répétitions, elle se mêlait très peu aux autres habitants de l'allée –même quand elle n'avait rien de prévu. Elle avait une fois daigné venir à une _garden-party_ organisée dans le jardin de Reinhardt, et elle était restée à l'écart, n'adressant la parole à personne et répondant à la plupart des questions par monosyllabes. Elle n'avait pas ri à une seule des histoires drôles de Torbjörn (un autre ancien d'Overwatch), de l'avis général pourtant hilarantes. Elle avait certes remercié l'hôte et les participants avant de partir, mais n'avait rien ajouté.

Lena avait beau être une personne ouverte d'esprit et plutôt enthousiaste, elle considérait Amélie comme la voisine la moins abordable et sympathique du quartier. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'engager la conversation lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que la danseuse sortait aussi matinalement qu'elle-même pour s'adonner à la course à pied : mais, si elle avait accepté de la laisser courir à côté d'elle, la Française n'avait pas pipé mot du parcours, ce qui avait mis la jeune femme fort mal à l'aise –elle qui avait l'habitude de babiller à n'en plus finir lorsqu'elle partageait son jogging avec d'autres ! Depuis, et elle en éprouvait presque de la honte, Lena ralentissait l'allure lorsqu'elle apercevait Amélie sortir de la grande demeure, afin de ne pas la suivre de trop près.

Par contraste, Olivia Colomar était, et de loin, la plus affable des quatre colocataires. La Mexicaine –qui travaillait, à ce qu'elle disait, dans les technologies de l'information- sortait plus souvent et adressait bien plus volontiers la parole aux résidents du quartier. À se demander comment ce rayon de soleil au look cyberpunk, au rire sonore et à l'humour mordant pouvait cohabiter en bonne intelligence avec les deux tristes sires qu'étaient Gabriel et Amélie. « Ils ont leurs bons jours », avait-elle une fois confié à Lena, « mais il faut vraiment vivre avec eux pour s'en rendre compte. »

La jeune femme avait probablement raison, mais quand bien même, elle avait à elle seule assez de bonne humeur et d'entregent pour eux tous. Très à l'aise en société, elle avait cependant ses périodes où elle ne sortait quasiment pas de la grande maison coloniale. Elle expliquait cela par son boulot : travaillant pour des entreprises ou des privés et sur mandat, la Mexicaine devait parfois fournir une somme de labeur impressionnante en un temps record, et comme elle avait besoin de ses ordinateurs surpuissants, elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'en éloigner tandis qu'ils analysaient, défragmentaient et compilaient pour ses clients.

Cette passion pour la technologie était un point commun qu'elle partageait avec sa voisine, Hana Song. Dès les premiers jours, Olivia et elle avaient lié une relation très amicale, malgré la réprobation de Jack. Selon le vétéran, la jeune informaticienne était « une graine de voyou », qui arrondissait ses fins de mois en hackant des comptes privés ou des bases de données pour le compte de personnes peu recommandables. Des rumeurs, évidemment, et cela n'avait jamais empêché les deux jeunes femmes de se rendre mutuellement visite –le plus souvent sans que Jack en ait connaissance- pour partager des soirées de jeux endiablées sur les consoles de Hana ou via le Net.

Comme déjà mentionné, Olivia était plutôt sociable : elle trouvait souvent le temps de prendre part aux rencontres intervoisinage, même si parfois cela se résumait à un bonjour général et quelques banalités, le temps d'attraper une bière ou un épi de maïs grillé (car elle était végétarienne). Et elle ne manquait jamais, dans ces moments, de transmettre les salutations de ses colocataires –même si beaucoup doutaient que ceux-ci l'aient vraiment chargée de ce message.

Enfin, selon ce qui se disait, une quatrième personne vivait dans les murs de la maison coloniale. Mais parmi les habitants du quartier, seuls Lena, Hana et Jesse McCree (l'alcoolique notoire) savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une rumeur. Concernant les deux premières, c'était Olivia qui les avait mises au courant : elle leur avait parlé de _Tia_ Moira, une scientifique d'origine irlandaise, qui s'était installée avec son laboratoire dans leur sous-sol. Généticienne de formation, cette femme avait, toujours selon l'informaticienne, « l'allure d'une mante religieuse aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant », toute en jambes et d'un naturel tellement pince-sans-rire que Gabriel semblait jovial en comparaison…

Mariée à la science, pour ainsi dire, cette femme ne sortait que très rarement de la maison, et presque toujours à des heures indues de la nuit. Ce fait, combiné à la description physique qu'on lui en avait fait, avait amené Lena à déduire que la légende urbaine du coin –à savoir le « vampire de Gibraltar Lane », une silhouette filiforme, pâle et sinistre qu'on peut apercevoir les nuits de brume- était peut-être basée sur une rencontre nocturne un peu effrayante avec cette brave dame.

Moira était d'un naturel assez calme, mais selon Olivia, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui dissuadait ses interlocuteurs de toute tentative d'humour en sa présence. Elle parlait peu, et se montrait parfois un brin arrogante, ne participant pour ainsi dire jamais au partage des tâches ménagères tout en empêchant quiconque d'accéder à « ses quartiers », comme elle nommait la grande cave qui accueillait son laboratoire.

Laboratoire dans lequel elle menait des expériences dont personne n'avait idée mais qui impliquaient, selon toute vraisemblance, des tests sur les êtres vivants –en l'occurrence des lapins. En découvrant ceci, Olivia s'était outrée, et encore aujourd'hui il lui arrivait de se disputer à ce sujet avec Moira. Cette dernière considérait les rongeurs en question comme de simples éprouvettes vivantes, jugeant leur sacrifice nécessaire à l'avancement de ses travaux, alors que la hackeuse, militante fervente de la cause animale, leur reconnaissait le droit de vivre heureux et en pleine santé sans humains pour les maltraiter.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'une de leurs disputes que Hana Song avait désormais dans son jardin un sympathique lapin albinos, recueilli après qu'il fût dérobé dans le laboratoire de la généticienne par la Mexicaine, qui ne pouvait hélas pas s'en occuper sans attirer des soupçons. Si la scientifique avait eu vent de cette affaire, elle n'en avait jamais rien fait savoir, et aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'avait eu d'ennuis à ce propos.

.

À côté de la famille Morrison-Song, première maison dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre sur la place circulaire marquant la fin de l'allée, venait le pavillon discret des frères Shimada. Ces fils d'immigrés japonais, parfaitement intégrés, avaient une histoire plutôt tragique : de caractères antagonistes (Hanzo, l'aîné, étant un homme sérieux, strict et appliqué dans son travail comme dans sa vie privée, alors que Genji, le cadet, était jadis une sorte de vaurien n'aimant rien mieux que de faire le mur pour s'amuser au lieu de finir son cursus universitaire), ils s'étaient toujours voué une profonde rivalité… jusqu'à ce que, après une énième soirée arrosée, un terrible accident de la route n'amène Genji aux portes de la mort.

Les lourdes et coûteuses opérations pour remplacer les parties de son corps désormais plus qu'à moitié cybernétique avaient presque mis leurs parents sur la paille, au point de les forcer à rentrer au pays qui les avait vus naître. Mais Genji et Hanzo étaient restés. Le premier en raison de sa convalescence –car les spécialistes en cyber-médecine qui le suivaient étaient tous Américains- et le second, contre toute attente, pour veiller sur son frère.

Genji s'en était ouvert à Lena, à Hana et à d'autres personnes en qui il avait fini par placer sa confiance : durant son hospitalisation, Hanzo avait veillé sur lui et, dès qu'il eût repris conscience, il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Une longue leçon de morale s'était ensuivie, qui avait mis le jeune homme au bord des larmes de par sa justesse : après tout, son mode de vie dépravé avait failli l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Ecoutant pour une fois son frère, Genji avait alors longuement réfléchi, alité en soins intensifs puis pendant sa rééducation, et avait décidé de finalement prendre sa vie en main. Ainsi, les deux frères avaient signifié à leurs parents qu'ils resteraient ici, aux États-Unis, jusqu'à ce que tous deux aient trouvé leur voie et vivent selon elle.

Avant l'accident, Genji avait du potentiel : sportif émérite, il s'adonnait aussi bien à la natation qu'aux arts martiaux, à l'athlétisme ou au parkour (l'une des seules passions communes aux deux frères). Son espoir de finir ses études grâce à son seul talent physique s'étant envolé, le jeune Shimada avait alors décidé de travailler sérieusement –depuis son domicile, certes- pour obtenir son diplôme en sciences sociales. Décision défendue et soutenue par son aîné qui, une fois son diplôme d'économie en poche, avait endossé stoïquement le costume d'expert-comptable pour subvenir à leurs besoins –leurs parents n'ayant presque plus rien de côté pour leurs vieux jours, il aurait été malhonnête de leur demander de payer le loyer d'une maison qu'ils n'habitaient plus…

Grandement assagi par son passage à deux doigts de la mort, Genji n'avait pourtant rien perdu de son caractère d'antan : facile de contact, ouvert et jovial, il aimait beaucoup parler avec ses voisins, faire un peu d'exercice avec eux et partager des moments ensemble. Hanzo, en revanche, s'était un peu aigri, au dire de son cadet : très pris par son travail, il s'était renfrogné, et son abord était devenu plus compliqué –bien qu'il demeurât d'une grande politesse et qu'il conservât, à défaut d'amabilité, une forte propension à donner un coup de main à qui le demandait. L'homme, dont les tempes commençaient déjà à grisonner face aux épreuves de la vie, trouvait ses rares moments de paix dans la pratique de son sport favori : le tir à l'arc. Il avait aménagé un champ de tir dans son jardin arrière, et ses voisins directs avaient appris à tolérer le bruit mat des flèches atteignant leur cible à toute heure du jour et de la nuit –car, lorsque l'insomnie l'accablait, l'aîné Shimada s'apaisait parfois en vidant un carquois ou deux.

Rester à Gibraltar Lane n'avait pas été un choix facile : la maison des Shimada était pleine de souvenirs, mais aussi de regrets pour la fratrie. Néanmoins, la compassion et le soutien du voisinage, de même que la présence du Dr Ziegler (éminente spécialiste en traumatologie) avaient pour beaucoup motivé leur décision de demeurer là où ils étaient nés. Et personne ne semblait s'en plaindre –surtout pas Olivia qui, d'après ce que Lena avait cru comprendre, trouvait le cadet fort à son goût…

.

Plus loin sur le cercle, venait une maison qui, de l'extérieur, ne dépareillait pas d'avec les autres : propre, au jardin soigné, à la toiture couverte de panneaux solaires impeccables, avec peut-être quelques géraniums de plus aux fenêtres. Cependant, lorsqu'on en passait la porte, on se trouvait plongé dans un univers de tapis moelleux, de papiers peints d'un autre âge, de meubles anciens en bois véritable, de bibelots et de photos-souvenirs en tous genres.

Telle était la demeure de la famille Amari. D'origine égyptienne, Ana Amari, doyenne des femmes de Gibraltar Lane, avait été tireuse d'élite dans l'unité menée par l'officier Jack Morrison, au sein d'Overwatch. Ayant perdu un œil lors d'une mission au Moyen-Orient, elle avait pris une retraite anticipée –qui s'était vite transformée en une retraite active, puisque la franc-tireuse avait continué à travailler pour le département stratégie de l'organisation jusqu'à la dissolution de celle-ci faute de conflits majeurs.

L'Égyptienne aux cheveux blancs avait mis un certain temps à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie de retraitée, mais la présence de ses anciens camarades de front l'avait aidée dans cette voie. Et aujourd'hui, elle était de loin la personne la plus appréciée –et la plus écoutée !- du quartier. Douce, aimable, appréciant les visites et toujours prête à raconter une anecdote du bon vieux temps devant une tasse de thé (même si l'on refusait poliment l'une ou l'autre), Ana était un peu la « grand-mère » de tout le monde. Bien sûr, elle avait cette tendance un peu moralisatrice propre aux vétérans. Bien sûr, elle pouvait parfois sembler un peu gâteuse, à ressasser le passé. Mais il y avait chez cette femme une gentillesse et une vivacité d'esprit (et de répartie, parfois) qui empêchait de lui coller le qualificatif de « vieille ».

L'ex-sniper avait également une fille : Fareeha Amari, surnommée « Pharah » par ses amis anglophones, avait marché dans les traces de sa mère –malgré que celle-ci eût tenté de l'en décourager- et rejoint l'armée. Elle avait brièvement servi sous les couleurs d'Overwatch, mais suite à son démantèlement, elle avait travaillé en tant qu'agent de sécurité pour une grosse société, avant de revenir à ses premières amours et d'intégrer les troupes parachutistes du Corps des Marines. Souvent déployée depuis, elle était toujours rentrée saine et sauve, au grand soulagement d'Ana.

Celle-ci, à chaque départ de sa fille, se faisait un sang d'encre. Et pour cause : elle avait vu la guerre, la vraie, et avait payé son tribut à cette épouvantable furie. À l'inquiétude naturelle d'une mère, s'ajoutait donc l'inquiétude d'un officier de terrain, et la vétérane, que le sommeil fuyait déjà en temps normal, ne fermait plus guère l'œil que grâce aux somnifères prescrits par « Doc Mercy » lorsque Fareeha était en mission.

Alors, pour tromper l'angoisse et la solitude dans cette maison qui par moment lui semblait trop grande, Ana avait fini par trouver une solution. Elle s'était manifestée auprès de l'université locale pour servir de famille d'accueil aux étudiants étrangers : ceux-ci économisaient sur le gîte et le couvert, et Ana avait quelqu'un avec qui discuter, partager ses repas et regarder la télévision.

Sa « coloc » actuelle se prénommait Mei (Lena ne se souvenait pas bien de son nom de famille) et était Chinoise. Venue aux États-Unis grâce à un programme d'échange pour passer une maîtrise ès sciences de l'environnement, celle-ci avait d'abord été intimidée par ce pays dont elle ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement la langue, et par cette vieille femme borgne vivant seule dans un quartier aux habitants pour le moins colorés. Mais Ana avait tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise, sapant sa réserve toute extrême-orientale à coups de biscuits, de thé et d'attentions maternelles –comme ce joli pull qu'elle lui avait tricoté après qu'elle l'ait entendu se plaindre des hivers glaciaux de la Nouvelle-Angleterre.

Ainsi, la jeune Chinoise avait petit à petit baissé ses défenses et adopté le mode de vie décontracté de l'Égyptienne. Elles passaient des soirées interminables devant leurs tasses, assises dans l'un des confortables fauteuils du séjour, Mei écoutant avec attention –et une patience certaine- les nombreux souvenirs d'Ana, lesquels concernaient presque tous sa fille, son enfance, son adolescence, son passage à Overwatch, et ainsi de suite. En trois mois, l'étudiante en avait appris bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu sur les différents aspects de la maternité –et sur la vie sentimentale des vieilles gens.

Car Ana, si elle était longtemps restée célibataire suite à la disparition précoce du père de Fareeha, entretenait depuis son emménagement à Gibraltar Lane une adorable idylle avec Reinhardt. L'Allemand et elle se retrouvaient souvent après le coucher du soleil sur le banc même que Lena occupait en ce moment, et passaient de longs instants là, main dans la main, échangeant des regards tendres, insensibles au qu'en-dira-t-on. Elle lui faisait souvent de la pâtisserie, et lui ne manquait jamais de lui offrir une rose ou un iris de son jardin quand venait la saison douce. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment charmant dans cette romance, une douceur et une patience que seules peuvent enseigner des années de difficultés. Quant à savoir si, en privé, les choses allaient plus loin… C'était un secret, bien gardé, et qu'aucun sur l'avenue n'aurait eu l'audace de tenter de percer.

.

À côté de la maison des Amari venait celle d'une autre famille, les Lindholm. Demeure partagée là encore par un père et sa fille. Cependant, Torbjörn, nain blond à la barbe fabuleuse, avait bel et bien une épouse encore en vie (restée dans leur Suède natale), et Brigitte n'était ni adoptée ni enfant unique –loin de là !

Ingénieurs tous deux, ils avaient également fait partie d'Overwatch (le père depuis la fondation de l'entité, et sa fille dans ses derniers moments). Torbjörn, inventeur de génie, était maître-armurier de l'organisation et, dans ses jeunes années, avait également fait partie de l'équipe de scientifiques à l'origine des premiers omniaques. Il avait également conçu de nombreux modèles de robots destinés à la guerre, dont les types E-54 et OR-14. Réalisations qu'il avait largement eu le temps de regretter suite à la Crise omniaque.

Sa responsabilité dans la création de ces machines de mort, Torbjörn avait tenté de l'expier en entrant à Overwatch, histoire de veiller au démantèlement de ses anciennes créations et à la neutralisation de ses compagnons de projet à la morale vacillante (certains n'ayant pas hésité à vendre des plans à des puissances émergentes ou à des groupements terroristes). Mais aujourd'hui encore, l'homme au bras gauche cybernétique –séquelle de la guerre- se réveillait parfois en sueur, hanté par les spectres de ses actions passées.

Heureusement, la présence de sa fille l'aidait à ne pas trop broyer du noir. Brigitte, femme d'aussi fort caractère que lui mais bien moins grognonne, veillait à ce que son père ne déprime pas trop et profite au moins un peu de sa retraite. Et ce n'était pas une sinécure : hyperactif, et par ailleurs souvent frappé d'insomnie, l'ingénieur nain pouvait passer des jours enfermé dans son garage transformé en atelier, sans penser à se nourrir correctement, si Brigitte ne le tirait pas de son antre de temps à autre.

Peu sociable en apparence, Torbjörn était pourtant un joyeux boute-en-train il était juste, sous ses airs de vieux grincheux, un grand timide, peu à l'aise en compagnie d'autres humains, et encore moins face à des omniaques. Tout comme Zarya, il avait longtemps haï les êtres de métal mais si, chez la Russe, cette haine était pour ainsi dire programmée de longue date, celle du Suédois était davantage un reflet de la rage qu'il nourrissait à sa propre encontre, de sa culpabilité d'avoir participé à l'un des conflits les plus meurtriers de l'histoire de l'humanité. Ce trait de caractère, ses anciens camarades d'armes (Reinhardt, parrain de Brigitte, en premier) le connaissaient bien, et ils faisaient tout leur possible pour épauler sa fille dans ses tentatives de faire sortir l'ingénieur de son garage. Si, au début, il avait été contrarié par tant d'attention, Torbjörn avait fini par apprécier ces soirées bière-télé ou barbecue avec ceux qu'il était fier d'appeler ses amis.

Ainsi soulagée d'une partie de son fardeau, Brigitte pouvait elle aussi se vouer à son métier. Si son père avait toute sa vie conçu des armes, la jeune femme s'attelait, elle, à la création de systèmes de protection. Boucliers, champs de force, armures, mais aussi assistants domotiques, drones d'aide aux personnes âgées ou handicapées… tout y passait, et la rousse flamboyante mettait autant d'implication dans son travail que son paternel le faisait jadis –voire même davantage. « C'est une ère nouvelle », disait-elle, « une ère de paix. En tant que membre d'Overwatch, j'étais une combattante maintenant, je veux être une constructrice ! »

Mais, si elle n'allait plus sur le terrain en compagnie de son père ou de son parrain, cela n'empêchait nullement Brigitte d'encore se maintenir en forme et de pratiquer avec Reinhardt les arts martiaux des Croisés, une force que la jeune femme –bercée par les récits du vieil Allemand- avait rêvé d'intégrer dès son plus jeune âge, allant jusqu'à assembler elle-même son armure sur le modèle de celle de son colosse de parrain.

La maison des Lindholm accueillait aussi –et c'était plus étrange- un troisième occupant, mais pas humain… Il s'agissait d'un modèle E-54, renommé « Bastion » (surnom courant de ce genre d'unité). Un robot de guerre, donc. Démilitarisé avec soin, certes, mais tout de même. Lena ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Torbjörn et Brigitte gardaient cette machine sous leur toit, aussi ne pouvait-elle que supposer. Supposer, par exemple, que cette unité complètement bugée (elle semblait adorer les fleurs, les oiseaux et tous les autres animaux qu'elle rencontrait dans le jardin arrière des Lindholm, le seul lieu ouvert auquel elle avait droit d'accès) servait à la fois de rappel et de message d'espoir à Torbjörn.

De rappel, car ses semblables –dessinés et programmés de la main du Suédois- avaient causé des dizaines de milliers de pertes humaines à travers le monde. De message d'espoir, car malgré son apparence massive et sa faculté à adopter une configuration en tourelle un peu effrayante, Bastion n'était pas un guerrier. Il avait –d'une façon ou d'une autre- dépassé sa programmation, et se comportait désormais avec la candeur et la douceur d'un enfant découvrant le monde, vocalisant parfois en d'étranges bips et sifflements ce qui pouvait être des émotions ou des avis.

Lena l'avait ainsi déjà vu, au petit matin, assis au milieu de l'allée devant « sa » demeure, observant avec grande attention les écureuils rassemblés là lesquels, d'ailleurs, ne semblaient pas le percevoir comme une menace, alors qu'ils avaient rapidement décampé en voyant arriver la jeune femme, sortie pour son jogging habituel. Et, quand elle avait fait le tour du cul-de-sac pour s'échauffer et qu'elle était passée devant la clôture –à une distance prudente tout de même- le robot l'avait suivie du regard avec son gros capteur bleu, et avait levé sa main gauche (de forme humaine, destinée aux manipulations fines) avant de l'agiter et d'émettre un bip. Une salutation. Du genre de celle que pourrait adresser un jeune enfant. Abasourdie, Lena avait machinalement rendu son salut au robot. Elle ne l'avait plus recroisé depuis –à peine vu de loin- mais suite à cette rencontre matinale, la coureuse ne savait plus trop quoi penser de cette machine…

.

En parlant de machine, celle qui résidait à côté des Lindholm, dans la demeure face à l'avenue qui débouchait sur la place circulaire, était de loin plus abordable –quoique tout aussi étrange.

Orisa, un modèle OR-15 reconverti en robot de compagnie, faisait les courses, s'occupait de la maison, donnait parfois un coup de main au voisinage, et tenait surtout compagnie à Efi, sa créatrice. Celle-ci n'était pas une vieille dame en besoin d'assistance, ni un ingénieur misanthrope n'appréciant que la présence des bots, mais bel et bien… une enfant de onze ans.

Née à Numbani au Niger, et adoptée par un compatriote avant que tous deux ne déménagent aux États-Unis pour des raisons nébuleuses, la petite était un véritable génie des sciences électroniques. Au bénéfice d'une bourse, elle étudiait cependant à la maison, sous la garde bienveillante d'Orisa, et passait actuellement son troisième doctorat.

Son père adoptif et tuteur légal, Akande Ogundimu, était un homme mystérieux, évasif –quoique poli- et souvent absent. Il avait laissé entendre travailler dans les affaires, mais les supputations allaient bon train quant au véritable emploi de ce colosse d'ébène, dont quiconque sachant utiliser les réseaux sociaux pouvait apprendre qu'il avait été une étoile montante de la boxe en Afrique avant de devoir se retirer pour raisons de santé.

L'étrange petite famille ne faisait pas beaucoup parler d'elle dans le voisinage. Efi ne sortait que très rarement, et encore uniquement en compagnie de sa gardienne robotique ou de son tuteur, et celui-ci quittait la maison très tôt le matin –Lena ne l'avait croisé qu'à deux ou trois reprises, et à chaque fois il était si pressé qu'il ne l'avait que vaguement saluée- pour ne revenir qu'aux petites heures de la nuit, quand il ne passait pas plusieurs jours sur son lieu de travail.

Celle que leurs voisins voyaient le plus souvent, et c'était paradoxal, était Orisa. Le robot centauroïde aux formes rondelettes partait faire les courses, s'occupait du jardin, faisait le ménage et étendait la lessive, ne manquant jamais une occasion de dire bonjour aux badauds, aux caissières et, bien sûr, à ses voisins. Toujours avec un ton jovial. Elle veillait également sur sa petite maîtresse avec l'attention d'une vraie nounou, et l'accompagnait partout où elle le pouvait –magasins, balades ou rendez-vous chez le Dr Ziegler, par exemple. Le caractère amical d'Orisa faisait qu'elle était également bien accueillie lors des fêtes de voisinage, et elle se trouvait toujours prête à donner un coup de main aux autres résidents pour de menus travaux –ce que Ana principalement, qui n'était plus toute jeune, appréciait grandement.

.

Toujours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, venait ensuite la maison de Jesse McCree –ou, comme on l'appelait dans le quartier, « la baraque abandonnée ». Bien sûr, elle n'était pas inhabitée : mais le manque d'entretien de l'endroit en donnait l'impression.

La peinture s'était écaillée, de sorte que les murs étaient désormais plus noirs que blancs. Le jardin, retourné à l'état sauvage, était une vraie jachère comptant, au milieu des herbes hautes, toutes les sortes de mauvaises graines portées par le vent. Le chemin gravillonné devant la maison disparaissait presque sous la couverture végétale, et était recouvert de plaques de mousses gris verdâtre. Le garage, dont la porte n'était jamais fermée, était plein à craquer d'objets hétéroclites, abandonnés, inutiles ou cassés, qu'on n'avait jamais débarrassés. Les carreaux des fenêtres étaient opaques de saleté, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, les tuiles du toit étaient lézardées et patinées, certaines de guingois, quelques-unes même manquantes, les lattes du porche et de son escalier étaient gonflées et déformées par les éléments… Bref, une ruine.

Et pourtant, le fauteuil à bascule sis sous l'avant-toit, la lumière qu'on voyait chaque soir aux fenêtres et les bouteilles de bière gisant çà et là entre le seuil et le portail trahissaient la présence d'un occupant. Celui-ci avait pour nom Jesse McCree, la trentaine, barbu, négligé, toujours habillé à la mode de l'Ouest d'antan –avec stetson, santiags et poncho- et accessoirement très porté sur la bouteille.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais voisin, mais le fait qu'il soit si crasseux d'aspect, qu'il vive dans un taudis, boive à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et écoute parfois à fond de vieux vinyles de country sur une platine remise à niveau ne contribuait pas à le rendre sympathique. Au moins, il n'avait pas l'alcool mauvais, mais le cow-boy n'avait pas pour autant la langue dans sa poche, et quand il adressait la parole à quelqu'un, c'était sur le ton bourru et avec le manque de tact propre aux ermites qui ne parlent pas souvent à d'autres êtres humains. Ajoutez à cela son accent épais du Nouveau-Mexique, sa tendance à toujours avoir une gitane aux lèvres et, parfois, les difficultés d'élocution d'un homme en état d'ébriété, et vous aurez une idée de la difficulté que ses voisins avaient à le comprendre.

Apparemment conscient de son image, McCree ne faisait pourtant rien pour l'améliorer. Il semblait se contenter du manque d'attention dont il était la cible, et avait en retour la décence de ne s'occuper des affaires de personne. On pouvait parfois le voir se rendre, à pied ou en bus, à la supérette la plus proche pour se ravitailler, ou déambuler dans le quartier (« Je m'dérouille juste les guiboles », assénait-il sèchement à ceux qui le croisaient et le dévisageaient avec un peu trop d'insistance) mais le plus souvent on le trouvait sur son porche, à profiter de l'air frais, du soleil ou même de la pluie, basculant lentement dans son vieux fauteuil à l'assise de paille tressée, au rythme d'une chanson accompagnée au banjo ou à la guitare folk, et toujours une bouteille à portée de main.

En parlant de main, il était aussi doté d'un bras gauche cybernétique de qualité –ce qui interloquait la plupart des gens qui le rencontraient pour la première fois. Lena, elle, savait la vérité. Jack Morrison lui avait expliqué la tragédie qu'était Jesse McCree.

Du temps d'Overwatch, quand il était un tout jeune homme, le cow-boy était un petit voyou, qui s'était vu offrir une seconde chance dans l'armée –et plus particulièrement dans l'unité placée sous le commandement de Gabriel Reyes. Celle-ci, force paramilitaire d'une organisation paramilitaire, avait fait quelques trucs pas très reluisants pour leur image publique, et avait fini par être dissolue. McCree, n'ayant rien connu d'autre qu'Overwatch, n'avait pas réussi à s'intégrer à la société. Au chômage, ayant donné un bras (littéralement) pour sa patrie, et avec désormais trop de valeurs morales pour retomber dans ses penchants criminels, il vivait pauvrement d'une maigre rente de « vétéran » –lui qui n'avait que la trentaine bien avancée. Il aurait même fini à la rue, si le gouvernement n'avait pas fait le geste de lui offrir cette demeure.

En apprenant cela, Lena avait senti un pincement au cœur. Celui qu'elle évitait de regarder dans les yeux, dont elle avait en fait presque peur depuis son emménagement à Gibraltar Lane, n'était en fait qu'un pauvre soldat cabossé par la vie, comme bien d'autres sur l'avenue. Hélas, lui n'avait pas réussi son passage à la retraite…

La jeune femme avait alors tenté de l'aider discrètement. Pas ouvertement, bien sûr, car Morrison l'avait mise en garde à ce sujet : « Jesse est… très fier. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse la charité. Même nous, ses anciens coéquipiers, avons du mal à lui offrir quelque chose sans le vexer… » Aussi, elle avait pris la décision d'être sa bienfaitrice anonyme. Elle avait pris une case postale –pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons- et avait commencé à lui écrire sous le pseudonyme « Votre correspondante mystérieuse ». D'abord à Noël et pour le 4 Juillet, puis à son anniversaire, puis enfin sans raison particulière. Au début, il ne répondait pas : elle s'y était attendue. Mais un beau jour, elle avait eu la surprise de trouver, entre une carte de sa mère et une facture de gaz, une enveloppe tachée de graisse contenant un petit mot tracé maladroitement sur une feuille de bloc-notes. Des remerciements, et une phrase dans le genre « si ça ne t'ennuie pas de lire les sottises et les pleurnicheries d'un gars qui s'ennuie un peu trop souvent, on peut continuer à s'écrire ». À ces mots, Lena se rappelait avoir sauté de joie. Depuis, elle et McCree entretenaient une étrange et secrète relation épistolaire, agrémentée de temps à autre de petits cadeaux comme des biscuits ou un poncho fait main.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais il semblait à Lena que, depuis qu'il avait répondu à sa « correspondante mystérieuse », Jesse –elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom, du moins par écrit et en pensée- se rasait plus souvent la barbe, que ses carreaux étaient moins poisseux de crasse, et que moins de cadavres de bouteilles traînaient dans les hautes herbes de son jardin. Et à cause de cela, elle devait retenir un immense sourire à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, même de loin, afin de ne pas vendre la mèche…

.

Tout à côté de McCree habitait un autre phénomène, mais dans le bon sens du terme cette fois : un DJ de renommée mondiale, rien de moins !

Lúcio Correia dos Santos (ou plus simplement Lúcio) était un charmant jeune homme, un voisin agréable et un rayon de soleil inestimable pour tout Gibraltar Lane. Malgré son agenda surchargé, qui l'emmenait parfois au bout du monde pour une représentation, le Brésilien trouvait toujours du temps pour prendre part aux fêtes, aux barbecues ou aux simples soirées avec les autres habitants de l'avenue. Il ne manquait jamais de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à ceux dont c'était le jour, et avait toujours un mot gentil ou une blague pour mettre de bonne humeur ceux qui le croisaient. Même Jack Morrison, le pince-sans-rire, appréciait ce garçon –sans pour autant le laisser trop traîner avec Hana, qui avait à peu près le même âge.

Par ailleurs, Morrison avait peut-être raison de se faire du souci : la réputation de joli cœur de Lúcio était connue à la ronde –même si cela faisait davantage partie de son « personnage » de DJ cool et bronzé, et restait tout à fait platonique la plupart du temps- et Hana n'y semblait pas insensible. Lena le savait pour l'avoir entendu de sa propre bouche : la jeune femme aimait déjà sa musique auparavant, et elle avait eu un terrible coup de foudre pour lui quand elle l'avait rencontré la première fois sur l'avenue. Constater qu'ils allaient être presque voisins directs avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Dès lors, la Coréenne avait fait son possible pour le croiser à toute occasion, même si elle n'avait encore jamais osé lui demander textuellement de participer à une activité uniquement avec elle.

Bien sûr, impossible de savoir si Lúcio était réceptif à cette attention : son humeur également joviale à l'égard de tous le rendait impénétrable à ce sujet. Mais il semblait néanmoins apprécier la présence de Hana, ce qui ne faisait que conforter la jeune femme dans sa romance. Dès lors, pas moyen de savoir si cela allait finalement déboucher sur quelque chose de plus…

Lorsqu'il ne courait pas le monde pour distribuer du son ou négocier un contrat de diffusion avec une prestigieuse radio, Lúcio travaillait chez lui, expérimentant sans cesse de nouvelles tonalités, de nouveaux effets, cherchant sans cesse à s'améliorer encore. S'il avait la bonté de procéder en sourdine dans une pièce aménagée et insonorisée, ou un casque sur les oreilles, il arrivait que ses voisins entendent, au milieu de la nuit, de lointains accents de basses ou des trilles électroniques suraigus –étouffés certes, mais suffisamment audibles pour en faire un bruit de fond parfois agaçant.

.

Lena en savait quelque chose : elle habitait tout à côté du DJ, dans la dernière maison fermant le cercle du cul-de-sac. La Britannique d'origine y jouissait elle aussi d'une retraite anticipée : en effet, elle avait fait très brièvement partie d'Overwatch, et n'avait jamais dépassé le grade de cadet. Pilote de formation civile à la base, elle avait été recrutée par l'organisation en raison de ses scores prodigieux, dans le but de tester un prototype de vaisseau à propulsion quantique, capable de plier le réseau du temps pour voyager plus vite.

Ça n'avait pas été concluant : elle avait même fini par se perdre dans le flux temporel, disparaissant des radars pendant de longues semaines avant de reparaître subitement dans le hangar de test, complètement déphasée et dans un état qu'on nomma par la suite « décompression temporelle ». N'étant plus alignée avec sa propre temporalité, Lena semblait parfois devenir transparente et n'arrivait alors plus à interagir avec les choses qui l'entouraient, comme un fantôme sans corps.

Trouver une solution n'avait pas été simple : ce fut finalement un scientifique de génie nommé Winston qui vint à proposer un prototype, qu'il avait baptisé « accélérateur chronal ». Implantée dans le torse de la jeune femme, cette machine lui permettait de se stabiliser et de ne plus « déphaser » à tout bout de champ. Elle avait ainsi pu retrouver une vie normale au côté de sa compagne, Emily, et l'organisation lui avait offert une rente en guise de dédommagement, ainsi que la demeure que les deux jeunes femmes occupaient à présent.

Et le couple accueillait également un colocataire, en la personne de Winston lui-même. En effet, le scientifique avait jugé plus prudent de rester à proximité de Lena afin de surveiller l'évolution de son syndrome, de procéder à d'éventuels réglages ou à des améliorations sur l'accélérateur, et d'en rédiger les conclusions une fois le problème réglé –s'il devait se régler un jour.

La première chose qui frappait les gens au sujet de Winston était qu'il n'était pas humain. C'était un gorille. Un gorille immense, d'une intelligence n'ayant d'égale que sa gentillesse et son amour de la science et du potentiel de l'humanité. Sujet d'un programme top secret d'amélioration des capacités cérébrales, ce dos-gris avait été libéré du laboratoire par le docteur qui l'avait élevé vingt ans durant, après la suspension de l'expérience par le gouvernement. Livré à lui-même, il avait été recueilli par Overwatch qui, au lieu de le traiter en cobaye, avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il bénéficie d'une éducation correcte et devienne, comme il le voulait, un expert ès sciences appliquées.

Au-delà de l'urgence médico-scientifique qu'avait été la mésaventure de Lena, cette dernière et Winston avaient tissé des liens très forts. Après tout, c'était au singe que la jeune femme devait son retour à la vie normale, une vie partagée entre l'amour de sa compagne, sa passion pour l'athlétisme et son métier d'instructeur de vol –qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé de quitter.

C'était entre eux une amitié profonde, avec parfois des moments confinant à la tendresse paternelle de la part du simien. Il appréciait du fond du cœur l'amitié de Lena, et il se sentait chez lui, en somme, dans cette maison. Son laboratoire (situé dans le garage pour des raisons pratiques) n'était pas, comme celui des autres scientifiques de Gibraltar Lane, une forteresse secrète et inaccessible. A condition de ne pas toucher à tout, vous y étiez toujours le bienvenu, et son occupant –conscient de ses limites- n'y dormait presque jamais, sauf quand il était sur une expérience particulièrement complexe.

La rousse Emily, si elle était ravie de retrouver sa chère et tendre, n'avait tout d'abord pas été très enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser un gorille de 250 kilos affublé de lunettes carrées s'installer chez elle. Mais elle lui devait le retour de l'amour de sa vie, et Winston était à la fois charmant, attentionné, drôle et toujours prêt à rendre service dans la maison –que ce soit pour cuisiner, faire le ménage, ou les courses, ou du bricolage.

C'était donc une bonne entente générale dans la maison, et le trio prenait souvent part aux animations du voisinage. Winston, en particulier, appréciait grandement la danse et le football américain, et ceux qui l'invitaient à un barbecue avaient appris à lui réserver un grand saladier plein de légumes à faire griller –car comme tous les gorilles, il était strictement végétarien.

.

Sur son banc, Lena avait fini de reprendre son souffle. Après un regard circulaire autour d'elle sur ce quartier qu'elle aimait tant, elle se réaffirma qu'elle n'avait désormais plus envie de vivre ailleurs.

Même si la proximité d'une casse emplissait parfois l'air de bruits de tôles froissées, même si la représentante de la société qui possédait le quartier était une épouvantable collet-monté qui ne riait jamais, même si certains de ses voisins étaient des phénomènes –dans tous les sens du terme… Lena était bien à Gibraltar Lane.

La jeune femme se leva et, d'un pas sautillant, se dirigea vers sa demeure, où l'attendaient une bonne douche, les lèvres pleines de sa compagne et un petit-déjeuner consistant.


End file.
